Descanso
by okamichan19
Summary: Porque Tenten sabe que Neji esta en un lugar al que ella- de momento- no puede llegar y está tan cerca de alcanzarlo como Sakura lo está de alcanzar a Sasuke-a años luz-Viñeta.Momento entre Sakura y Tenten después de la misión fallida de rescatar a Sasuke


Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me perteneces, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto-sama.

Bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo! La verdad es que no tengo ni idea de si es una Neji/Tenten un Sasu/Saku o un montón de desvaríos sin sentido, pero así se ha quedado XD

Como siempre espero que os guste, enjoy it!

* * *

><p>Sasuke ha abandonado la villa. Ahora es un renegado. Un traidor.<p>

Los murmullos a media voz y las acusaciones llenas de desprecio vuelan por toda Konoha y cortan más que los shurikens que Tenten lleva en los bolsillos. Se dirige al hospital con pasos inseguros, vacilantes. Sabe lo que hay allí y casi tiene miedo de verlo.

Cuando Tenten mira a Sakura _-sentada al lado de la cama esperando a que Naruto despierte- _, sabe que ella se está rompiendo _-dividida, partida, completamente quebrada en dos, con una mitad que se aleja por venganza y la otra por deber-_, que la poca esperanza que le queda la oprime más que todos esos lazos a los que todavía se aferra y que se ha perdido a si misma y todo lo que es por él _-por ellos-_. Ciertamente. no tiene ni idea de porque ha ido a verla, Sakura y ella ni siquiera son amigas, de hecho no ha cruzado con ella más de dos frases seguidas. Pero cuando la mira Tenten casi puede verse a si misma y eso la asusta _-la aterra-_, ver la vulnerabilidad que Sakura muestra y que ella se esfuerza por esconder dentro, tan dentro que a veces se olvida que sigue existiendo, que sigue estando ahí esperando por cualquier momento de debilidad para salir y destrozar esa coraza de mujer fuerte que lleva tanto tiempo soportando. Por que Tenten también ama, también llora y también se rompe, porque desde que Neji vino de la misión en la que deberían haber rescatado a Sasuke lo único que hace es entrenar, entrenar y seguir entrenando hasta estar tan agotado que no puede ni hablar y la decepción de no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte desaparece. Y puede que Neji nunca se haya perdido entre ojos rojos ni deseos de venganza pero las cadenas del Souke y del Bouke son tan fuertes que atan sus palabras hasta volverlas de cristal para que se rompan antes incluso de que pueda vocalizarlas y eso lo vuelve tan sediento de poder que sólo de pensarlo se estremece, porque sabe que él está en un lugar al que ella _-de momento-_ no puede llegar y está tan cerca de alcanzarlo como Sakura lo está de Sasuke _-a años luz-. _

Tenten se acerca a la mesita que hay al lado de la cama del hospital y deja los shurikens envueltos en un colorido papel sobre ella, después cambia las flores que hay en el jarrón de al lado por unas que acaba de comprar en la florísteria de Ino. No dice nada pero siente la mirada de Sakura sobre ella y se gira para mirarla también. Esta sonriendo con esa mueca de muñeca de porcelana mientras murmura "Gracias, Tenten-san" con un hilo de voz. Tenten piensa que la odia un poco, porque Sakura no es fuerte, ni se lo hace, no finge que puede con todo el peso del mundo (como intenta siempre hacer ella) pero hay mucha determinación en su pequeño cuerpo y un tipo de fortaleza que sabe que ha adquirido a base de palos. "Voy a hacerme fuerte" susurra (y a ella le gustaría decirle que ya lo es) "quiero pedirle a la Hokage que me entrene". Tenten sonríe y le hace una seña con la cabeza "nos vemos, Sakura-san".

Ese día no se presenta al entrenamiento. Y lo acepta.

No siempre podía ser fuerte. No siempre podría sostener el peso del mundo.

A veces simplemente te quiebras y necesitas un descanso, un momento para poder oírse a si misma por encima de los gritos de los demás. Un momento para ser lo suficientemente fuerte para llorar pero también para sobrevivir.

Y, un día, más pronto o más tarde conseguiría alcanzar a Neji y, entonces, no lo soltará nunca.

* * *

><p>Si quieres darle una paliza a Sasuke por ser tan malo y irse de la villa, pulsa el botoncito XD!<p> 


End file.
